Fanfiction Preludes
by Myra Elric
Summary: Alright, voting is now over.  After I finish my fanfic Bleach: Curiosity and the Cat, I will add another prelude to this and have my readers vote agian.
1. Grinning Scars, Prelude

**Prelude:**

_**Whispers**_

My blade speaks to me again, _find it. Do not stop. Kill them all until you find it._

Freezing wind and ice flew around me as I entered the Sei Rei Tei. Everything else was trivial. I was driven by only one thing; the hunt. Useless soul after useless soul tried to opposed me, only to be frozen on the spot. "Die," I whispered to them, "you will all die. It must happen … in order to … save them … to save the-"

Something cut me off; a searing pain in my right shoulder. I glance down, _red … blood. I'm hurt. But who hurt me?_ I look around, only to see an old man standing before me. His name surfaced in my mind automatically, _Head Captain Yamamoto._ He was surrounded by flames. Shouting above the whistling of the wind, he commanded, "Turn back now, frozen soul! We have nothing for you!"

_He lies!_ My sword shouts at me, _we know one of the captains has it! Now, kill the geezer and find it!_ I nodded and raised the blade high above my head, "You must all die … in order to save the world of the living."


	2. Blood and Snow, Prelude

**Prelude:**

_**Collar**_

_The collar … it's tighter than before,_ I thought to myself as my master hooked a chain onto the collar that he'd fastened around my neck. Once he was done, he stood and pulled on the chain, yanking me to my feet, "Come, you're not going to stay here any longer." I did as I was told and followed him out into the night.

The air around me felt thick and heavy, but maybe that was just because this was my first time outside. Again, Master pulled hard on the chain, "Don't let your eyes wander." Without question, I dropped my gaze to the ground. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew better than to ask.

Finally we reached our destination; a building that, to me, looked like all the others. He dropped the chain and glared down at me, "Stay out here." I sat down as he rapped a few times on the door. It opened, but I couldn't see who greeted Master. He closed the door as he entered. I couldn't stop my curiosity, so I went into a crouch and pressed my ear against the thin wall, listening as best as I could to their hushed conversation.

"Captain Juushiro, I have your new assignment. It is of the utmost importance."

"If I may ask, Head Captain, why have you been so secretive about it?"

"Because, I fear one of the other captains might try to take this girl and use her for their own purpose."

"This girl? But, you said … is the girl really strong enough to be considered-"

"Yes. Her strength is great enough that it could permanently alter both our world and the world of the living."

My eyes widened and I fell back, _what does he mean? What's he talking about?_ Suddenly, the door opened and Master glared down at me. I stared up at him in shock, but he simply turned and looked back through the door, "I am entrusting her to you and your lieutenants. Do **not** let any other captains find out about her." Without a second glance at me, he walked away, leaving me behind.


	3. Hetalia, Prelude

**Prelude:**

_**Another Meeting?**_

"Alright, dudes!" America shouted above the others, "We're all here so let's get this show on the road!"

Germany spoke up, "Why are we even here? And Greece," he turned to my brother, "why are you sleeping? You are the one who called this meeting!" I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything everyone started shouting again.

I face palmed, _this is why I've never come to one of these things before. It's too ridiculous, no one ever really pays attention, and Germany is always shouting._ I glared at him, mumbling to myself, "Just be quiet." Still, seeing as how he didn't hear me, he kept yelling, "What are you doing **now**, Italy?"

_Be quiet …_

"Russia, step away from Latvia!"

"Well, I wasn't going to do anything … yet."

_Be quiet!_

"England, don't run from me!"

"Go away, France!"

_Shut. Up._

"Don't you want some Chinese tasty treats?"

"We still don't want any!"

_SHUT UP!_ I stood and pounded my fist on the table, not able to handle the noise any longer. Everyone turned to look at me. I didn't notice it at first, but when I actually saw their slightly disturbed expressions, I smiled and giggled, "Well, hi there everyone! Now that all of your eyes are on me, I'm going to tell you exactly why my brother called this meeting."

Italy turned toward Germany, that same spacey expression on his face as he whispered, "Germany, who is that?"


	4. Weapon of the Blood Flower Village

**Prelude:**

_**Hostage**_

I ducked behind a building as the strangers made their way through my village. The streets were completely empty at that time of night, so they kept mumbling to each other about how the village looked like it had been abandoned long ago. Two of them were men, one of which was actually riding on an over sized white dog with brown ears. But, one of them was a woman with long hair who looked twice as nervous as both of the men combined, so I kept her in mind when considering my first target. I'd been trailing them for hours; waiting for them to let their guard down … now was my chance.

I charged at them, but the man in front, the one on the dog, immediately threw a kunai at me. Instinctively, I ducked down, then launched myself at the nearest person; the woman. I grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her back. The two men froze and glared at me. The whole time, they'd been ready for my attack, although it seemed they didn't expect me to be as fast as I was. The man who threw the kunai sniffed the air, "You smell like blood … who are you?" The other man, whose face was concealed by a high top jacket, hood, and sun glasses, stayed perfectly still.

Without a second thought, I grabbed a kunai from the pouch on my left leg with my free hand and pressed it against the girl's throat, "No questions!" She let out a small gasp as her body started shaking. I whispered in her ear, trying to make this as easy for her as I could, "I am sorry, please do not take this personally. It is only for the village." Still, she didn't stop shivering, so, deciding to make this as quick as possible, I told them what I wanted, "You are from the leaf, correct?"

The brunette shouted, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Take me to the Hokage."

The hooded man finally spoke up, "Why should we?"

"Because, I know what she has been looking for here," I answered, pressing the kunai harder against the girl's skin when she struggled, "and I have the answers she wants."


	5. The Dragon Family's Contractor

**Prelude:**

_**Don't Struggle**_

I clutched at my chest as it throbbed again. If I'd stayed in that clan any longer, I would have died. But, now I was in the sand village, right outside the Kazekage's mansion. _This is the last time, _I promised myself before making the hand sign. I focused my chakra on the small bottle tied to my waist. Removing the lid from the container, I allowed some of my chakra to flow into it. The blood inside it … my blood, reacted immediately; flowing out of the bottle and solidifying into a kunai. The pain became more intense, but I ignored it as best I could.

Taking a deep breath in attempt to steady myself, I didn't waste a single minute. I peeked through the window to see the Kazekage still sitting at his desk working, even at this time of night. Then, without hesitation, I kicked the window, breaking it easily, and launched myself at him. I pressed the kunai against his neck, trying to catch my breath; the pain … it was getting worse. I whispered to him, "Please, lord Kazekage, don't struggle."

He kept silent, but I knew he heard me, so I continued, "I need you to come with me for a while. When I'm finished, I will allow you to return to your village unharmed." Lowering my voice further, I leaned in close to his ear, "Please, my lord, I don't want to hurt you, but if you are unwilling to come with me I'll do what I must."

"I'll go with you," his voice came from the other side of the room as he stepped out of the shadows, making me jump. The Kazekage in front of me turned to sand, _a clone … I should have expected as much from the sand village's leader._ He inched closer, "but first, tell me why you're doing this."


	6. The Bunny Chasing her Shadow, Prelude

**Prelude:**

_**Time to Leave**_

I never thought it would go this far. Staring down at the bloodied corpse of my sensei, there was no way I could deny it any longer; I had to leave the village. Without a second thought, I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a request for the leader of the leaf village. Even as I wrote, my hand shook. She had to get someone to accept this mission … I had to get out of here and to do so, I had to have some sort of escort, other wise I would never make it.

I rolled up the tiny piece of paper and tucked it in the pouch strapped to my carrier pigeon, Momo. Momo perched on my forefinger and I carried her to the window. Opening the window, I kissed her on the top of the head and whispered, "Take this to Konohagakure village and into the Hokage's mansion as fast as possible. But, please, be safe." She chirped happily and flew off. I watched Momo until she got far enough away that I could no longer see her.

Then, I uttered a small payer, "Please, Hokage, accept my request. I can't keep this up for long, and if anyone in this village manages to find out about my secret … the hidden villages will erupt into war."


	7. Death Note: Another Game

**Prelude:**

_**The Third Kira**_

D

I enter the N.K.T.F. headquarters with only three things in mind; L is dead, Kira is dead, and even the second Kira is dead.

But, while the murders stopped for a while, they've started agian. In a matter of 2 months the death rate has become triple that of what it was during the original Kira Case. Now the New Kira Task Force needs me. They claim that it's my connection to L and all of the things he taught me that makes me necessary … no. It's not me that's necessary for them … I'm not their tool.

They are **my** tools … no matter what … I **will** get whoever is doing this.

Mio

_Ryuk._

Another tear soaks my blindfold.

"Ms. Takada, why are you crying?"

_Please, Ryuk._

"Does this mean that you're giving up, Ms. Takada? Are you going to admit to being K.R.?"

I let my head fall back, making it easier for Near to hear me, "No."

"Then answer; why are you crying?"

I don't bother; I simply let myself fall limp once again. As he continues to ask that single question, I utter one quiet prayer, "Ryuk … please, help him."


	8. A Game of Cat and Dog

**Prelude:**

_**Massacre**_

I hid in the closet, trying to hold my breath as best I could … but …

"The last one is in here, my lord!" a man called out. The door to the closet suddenly burst open and a young man stepped through, making me jump and causing my cat ears to flatten. He had red eyes and long black hair that was tied back into a high ponytail. A small purple diamond was on the center of his forehead, showing that he was a thunder demon. I looked past him, too terrified to look him in the eyes … and regretted it immediately.

Behind him were my mother and father's bloody corpses. I snapped my eyes shut, but soon felt a hand on my shoulder, so they shot open again. Staring up at the man, I could hardly believe he was the same man that had killed my parents. He wore a gentle smile as he spoke, "Don't worry, young child. I am not here to harm you. But, your parents, and the rest of your clan as well, have committed terrible crimes and they had to pay the price. However, you are innocent, so I swear not to harm you."

I reached my tiny hands out to him, feeling a strange need to cling to the kindness I saw in his eyes. His grin grew and he swept me up into his arms.

The next day, the man buried my parents and the rest of my family. He allowed me to mourn them for as long as I needed before we left for his estate. It would be a few more years before he'd tell me why he'd killed my family, but still, from that moment on, I stayed by his side. As I grew older, because of the act that he was a pureblood demon, he didn't seem to age at all. I soon found myself falling for him, but … nothing ever lasts.


	9. My next fanfic is

Alright, voting is now closed! My next fanfic will be Curiosity and the Cat and the one after will be Hetalia: Ah, Greece. Hope you like them!


End file.
